You Know What?
by Hope and Perseverance
Summary: A fluffy SkyeWard story as they lounge at home, with plans for the future. Established SkyeWard.


**You Know What?**

Author's Note: Hi guys….I've been off and on sick the entire past couple months, and I'm still feeling bad….gah! I apologize in advance if this one doesn't make too much sense, still out of it.

This is just a random story I thought of between Skye and Ward. Sorry if it doesn't make too much sense. Their talks about life, and what's to come. Forever shipper, I don't care that it's no longer realistic in the show. Just because. Their relationship is established already in this story.

And I know I've been offline a while for my other story, "Compliance Will be Rewarded", but I promise an update soon! Working on changing an original idea I had for the story, so stayed tuned.

Anyhoo, enjoy!

…

"You know what's weird?"

Ward turned his head from reading his book as Skye leaned in from behind him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"That you're perched on my shoulder like a parrot?"

"You have really defined double eyelids," she continued, now glancing up at him, studying him carefully. Ward quirked his brow and she continued, "And a very squiggly line across your forehead to match that."

"I don't know if I should find that to be insulting or complimenting."

Skye plopped down on the sofa next to him and leaned against his shoulder. "You know that your shoulder is the best pillow to lean on?"

"I thought my belly was."

"That's only in bed."

Ward smirked and turned to his wife, putting his book down aside. "I can demonstrate that again now if you'd like."

Skye giggled and swatted his shoulder. "Easy there, tiger…isn't every night already enough?"

Ward pulls away with a mock pout, and Skye giggled even harder before leaning on him again. She sighed happily as she felt him lean against her head, looping their arms and hands together. They make it a point to relish in each other's presence in peaceful moments like this—just the two of them in their little house, away from the chaos of SHIELD and alien invasions, the busyness of being agents, and the never ending bureaucracy of organizations.

"This feels so nice," she breathed contently. "You know what I like best about spending time like this?"

Ward smiled, stroking her other arm. "The peace of this little place? The craziness of our jobs never stops, so…"

Skye leaned up and shook her head. "Sitting here. Just the two of us, alone. Just listening to each other ramble, make silly comments, but knowing that the other is right here to listen and laugh. And the rest of the world—well, the rest of the world doesn't exist."

Ward chuckled. "That's sounds like something that I would say."

She giggled and pinched him. "Nowadays I do. But remember when we first met? What you were able to say was nothing short of a military robot on a workout regime."

He blushed but tapped her nose. "Hey, be nice. You were the one who fell for my 'roboticness', in quotes."

Skye giggled even more. "Yes, but to be honest, those were some of the most memorable days I've had in years. [glances up at him] I finally belonged, and I finally felt free from the worries of surviving on false security."

"Coulson has a way of taking care of people, for sure."

She glanced up again, saying, "Not just Coulson, or the team, whom are very important…but it was you. I just love being with you. Someone who always will have my back, and savor each good and not so good moment with me. [reaches her hand up to brush his cheek] Never get tired of these cheekbones."

Ward slightly frowned. "Are you all right?"

She paused from raising her hand in midair. "Huh?"

"Skye, you're not acting like yourself. What brought this on?" he asked, full of concern and gently taking her hand into his.

"Nothing," she smiled. "I'm just reflecting."

"You're talking weird, Skye. Come on, you have tell me. What's wrong?"

She stared into his eyes for a long moment before sinking back and replying, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" he softly continued.

She squeezed his hand. "I'm scared that one day this peace won't last," she said. "With us being agents, always bringing corrupt institutions down, going after deadly threats…will our lives ever be really normal? Everyday sitting like this together, in this house? Raising a family?"

Ward gently turned her shoulders so that Skye was facing him. "Skye, look at me. [faces him] Normal can be what society tells us, to be 'normal', but normal is most importantly what we feel makes us content. And if you feel we need to be away from SHIELD to do so, I don't mind. Coulson gave us 6 months off as newlyweds, and we are only a little over than halfway through. I'm sure we can ask him for extended leave, since he has agents covering our positions already currently."

Skye fidgeted with her fingers in Ward's hand nervously. "I suppose. But we need jobs somehow."

Ward chuckled. "I'm not too concerned about not finding another way to support ourselves. Saving up from working this many years in SHIELD will help. And with your specialized computer skills, you'll be able to land any job in any industry."

"I could get used to us coming home, kissing each other after a long day after work, and making dinner together, and kids driving us crazy."

"And we will be exhausted from all the running around with them, but tuck them in every night, but not before reading stories them," Ward continued.

"We'll watch them crawl, walk, and say their first words," Skye said, dreamily.

"And they'll have birthday parties, and learn sports—which by the way, I'm training them in martial arts."

Skye laughed. "Grant…that's a given."

"But they'll know how to defend themselves, and they'll have two doting parents who will love them no matter what. The two of us will look back and admire all that is done, and we will love each other to the end of time."

"Okay, you know what? That really did not sound like my husband Grant Ward."

"Being with you this many years has made me more of a romantic," he smiled.

Skye waited a moment before tilting her head to him curiously. "What if we tell Coulson this plan? Will he be okay with it?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine, as long as we give him time. You know SHIELD…all bases of operations needs to be covered before closing out a matter."

She fidgeted again, nervously smiling. "What if…it's sooner than he'd like? Like now?"

Ward laughed. "So eager to enjoy only hubby time, hm?"

"Well, maybe not only hubby time anymore…" she trailed off, glancing at him from the corner of her eyes.

He sat with a confused expression on his face for a moment before he widened his eyes. "Hon', are you…?"

She blushed and did her best to hold her smile. "Am I….?"

Ward turned her to him with a very hopeful look on his face. "Are you pregnant?" he asked, tears brimming in the corners of his eyes.

She stared straight into his eyes and slowly nodded, still trying to hold in the huge bashful grin on her face. "You're going to be a daddy."

The tears came through. He grabbed his wife and hugged her with all the love he has, but as gently as possible. "I'm going to be a father…a daddy? Really?"

She nodded against his shoulder as she completed his embrace. "He will have your eyes, your eyelids, and maybe even your cheekbones. He'll—"

"He…?" Ward asked, pulling apart. "Wait…how far along are you?"

"Two months, but I have a feeling it's a boy," she said, happily releasing herself from him. "A strong feeling. A son."

"Our son," he corrected. "A boy with your beautiful smile, your wit, and your loving personality."

"A boy with the strength and dignity of his father," she continued. "We can look forward to days coming home after work to greet him, and do all those things we just talked about."

Ward nodded. "That's why you were so…strange. You certainly have a way to make me guess."

"But this way, I'm able to spend time planning with you, and make sure you really are okay stepping away from being agents for a while, if not longer. Besides, let's really just enjoy the two of us, because in 7 months…this peace and quiet will no longer exist," she smirked.

He brushed her face and leaned in to gently kiss her. "As long as I'm with you and my family, I'm the happiest guy in the world."

"You know what? You really are a sap."

"Yes, the happiest sap-to-be-dad in the world," he answered. He intertwined his hand with Skye's and kissed their linked fingers together, then placing the kissed hand on her belly. "And nothing will change that. [looks up] Come on, let's go give Coulson a call about our new extended leave. I have a feeling he's going to jump through the roof when he hears the news."

Skye giggled and gave another hug to her husband. It was a nervous way for her to break the news to Grant, but now, she also feels like the happiest soon-to-be parent in the world.

…

THE END


End file.
